Of Elven Love
by MyAngels
Summary: Legolas gets jealous of Eowyn because his lover spends so much time with her
1. Chapter 1

  
_Title:_ Of Elven Love   
_Author:_ myangels_666@yahoo.co.uk   
_Site:_ http://myangels.envy.nu   
_Pairing:_ Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Eowyn (only a bit)   
_Setting:_Set after Aragorn returns to Helms Deep in The Two Towers   
_Rating:_ Low R   
_Summary:_ Legolas gets jealous of Eowyn because his lover spends so much time with her   
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine!! Characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkein   
_Distribution:_ Anywhere. Just tell me where.   
_Feedback:_ Pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry with rainbow sprinkles.   
_Authors note:_ Written from a challenge by Lorein. Thoughts are in Italics. 

Of Elven Love

Part One

  
Legolas of Mirkwood stood silently outside the gates of Helms Deep. He was still, except for his golden hair moving in the wind. A picture of confusion was painted on his face, as he gathered his thoughts.   
_What is death? For I have seen so little. Yet in a short time I have witnessed so much. Boromir, and now Aragorn, my lover. My first and only love. What happens when you die? Does it hurt as much as when you grieve? Grief is painful; it makes me miss him more. I know I should help prepare for war. Yet I feel I will be able to do little when I feel this much pain…_   
"Legolas," cried a female voice, "Legolas Greenleaf."   
Legolas turned with the grace blessed only to Elves.   
"I will be down in a moment," he called.   
Legolas bowed his head and placed one arm across his shoulders.   
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he murmured.   
Turning Legolas bounded down the hill and back to Helms Deep. 

-*-*-

  
Legolas stood leaning against a pillar, watching everyone rush about. A scruffy looking man walked in, his dark hair streaked across his face. Legolas noticed Eowyns face brighten and a slight smile play across her delicate features.   
His attention turned back to the man, as he gradually drew nearer. Legolas's breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed deeply, Aragorn.   
Legolas stepped towards him.   
"You're late," Legolas spoke in his own tongue, reverting back to the tongue of man he added, "You look terrible."   
Aragorn smiled and ran his hand through the Elf's blond hair allowing it to come to rest on his shoulder.   
"I missed you," said Aragorn.   
"Likewise."   
Legolas glanced over at Eowyn and noticed her gazing at Aragorn longingly. Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder protectively. He glanced back at Eowyn and noticed her face fall as she walked away. Legolas ran his hand through the mans hair, and looked down at him in disgust.   
"I think a bath is in order," smiled Legolas, "and your wounds, I will treat them."   
"Later," Aragorn assured Legolas, "First I need to see Théoden."   
Legolas nodded ad Aragorn took the Elf's face in his hands placing a soft kiss on Legolas's forehead.   
"Come by later," said Legolas.   
"Half an hour," Aragorn grinned.   
He then slowly walked away from Legolas. 

-*-*-

  
Aragorn left the king half an hour later and was greeted by a joyous Eowyn.   
"Aragorn," she cried, "I am so glad you are back."   
"So am I," Aragorn smiled.   
"What happened Aragorn?"   
"I am not too sure," Aragorn lied.   
"We missed you," she looked away, "I missed you."   
"We?" questioned Aragorn intrigued.   
"Everyone," Said Eowyn, "Gimli, Father….Legolas."   
"Legolas," smiled Aragorn.   
"Yes, he was very upset. He became quiet, withdrawn. Even more than usual."   
"Thank you Eowyn."   
Aragorn stepped forwards and took Eowyn in his arms; he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Eowyn blushed.   
"You know you asked about this," he said fingering the Evenstar around his neck, "she bought me back."   
"The Lady of Rivendell, Arwen Evenstar."   
"Yes," he confirmed.   
"You love her?"   
"I cannot answer that."   
The Lady nodded and looked away from Aragorn's face.   
"I need to go," he said suddenly, I am late for something."   
"I will see you later," said Eowyn.   
"I look forward to it my Lady." 

-*-*-


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

  
Aragorn tapped on Legolas's door.   
"Come in," called the Elf.   
Aragorn entered and saw Legolas sitting on the bed; he sat behind him and ran his fingers through the bold elf's hair, letting it flow down his palm.   
"I love your hair," murmured Aragorn taking more into his hands, "It's so soft."   
"Your late," Legolas said abruptly, "again."   
"I know, I'm sorry. I got detained."   
"By Eowyn?"   
"No," Aragorn said curiously, "I only spoke o her for a second. Why? Are you jealous?"   
"Maybe. I don't know. I've never felt these feelings before, when you were gone I felt so lost," a tear slipped down the elf's face, "Besides, I think she likes you."   
"No," Aragorn shook his head, "It doesn't matter anyway. I like you."   
He kissed Legolas eyelids softly, wiping away the tear. Legolas smiled.   
"That's what dreams are made of."   
He leant round and kissed Aragorn.   
"Now take your clothes off."   
"Why?" laughed the man.   
"I must tend to your wounds," answered the Elf in all seriousness, leaving the room.   
Aragorn stripped himself of his clothes, he lay on the bed and waited. Legolas returned with a bowl of water a few minutes later. His eyes widened when he saw Aragorn and a hint of desire flickered through his body.   
"Something the matter Legolas?" teased Aragorn.   
"Nothing," Stuttered Legolas.   
He sat on the bed and dipped the cloth into the bowl.   
"Sit up," he ordered.   
Aragorn obliged. He sat behind the Elf and began to place small kisses on Legolas's neck. Legolas sighed and allowed himself to lean back into Aragorn his fingers drawing small patterns on the mans thighs. Aragorn unfastened Legolas's tunic and slipped it over his head. Aragorn's hands then slipped down his chest, fingers tracing the smooth muscles.   
"That's nice," murmured Legolas.   
Aragorn slipped his hands down to the waistband of the Elf's leggings but a pair of strong hands stopped him.   
"Your wounds," said Legolas.   
Legolas turned to face him, he pushed Aragorn back on the bed and straddled his naked form. Taking the cloth in his hands he gently cleaned Aragorn's wounds. Aragorn winced at the cold water seeping into his flesh. Legolas ran his finger over Aragorn's lips and leant down to kiss on them. He slipped his tongue between Aragorn's lips allowing his hands to roam lower. Aragorn closed his eyes a small moan escaping his lips. Legolas smiled.   
"Like it," he murmured.   
"Very much."   
Legolas kissed his way down the mans chest, Aragorn groaned as the Elf's tongue flicked into his belly button.   
"Elf," he murmured, "come back up here."   
Legolas slid back up Aragorn's body and the man took his face in his hands kissing him hard. Aragorn flipped them over and pinned Legolas to the bed, his above his head.   
"You like control," stated Legolas.   
Aragorn's hand drew circles on the Elf's muscled chest and moved down eliciting a small moan from Legolas.   
"I love you," gasped the Elf.   
Aragorn gazed at the beauty beneath him before leaning down and placing a small kiss on the Elf's lips. 

-*-*-


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

  
Legolas and Gimli sat on the steps within the gates of Helms Deep talking merrily.   
"When we have fought this war, I shall have to introduce you to the caves of the Lonely Mountain, Master Legolas."   
"And what wonders shall I find within," teased Legolas, "more Goblins, a cave troll perhaps?"   
"Nay, you're humor does not amuse me. Within these caves you shall find the wonders of the dwarf realm. Carving, sculptures, you shall marvel at the detail within our work."   
"If you introduce me to the Lonely Mountain, then you must allow me to show you the forests of Mirkwood, for no created object can beat the beauty of the trees and natural beings."   
"We shall see Legolas, but I am sure you will be proven wrong when you are greeted with the hospitality of the Dwarves."   
Legolas's eyes shifted from Gimli to the door through which Aragorn and Eowyn had just passed.   
"I'm sure I will," the Elf said absently.   
He watched as Eowyn laughed and clung to Aragorn's arm. Aragorn smiled, he noticed Legolas and glanced over, the smile leaving his features. Legolas looked back to Gimli.   
"Talk to him," said the Dwarf.   
"Who?"   
"Aragorn, tell him how you feel my Elf-friend."   
"I feel nothing but friendship for Aragorn," lied Legolas.   
"My good Legolas, it has been obvious from the start of this quest that you feel more than mere friendship for Aragorn," said Gimli son of Gloin.   
"And say it were true, would you think he felt the same way about me?"   
"Most certainly my good elf. Matters of the heart are obvious to a dwarf and I say you must act on your impulses."   
"That is not something which Elves do."   
"Legolas, you are an exception, you are unlike any elf I have met. You are fairer and more impulsive, accept your true nature."   
"We were lovers many years ago, before Arwen. He came to Mirkwood and I found him and…"   
Legolas trailed off sadness filling his dark eyes.   
"Don't let us reminisce," Said the Dwarf, "present time needs you to find Aragorn and tell him your true feelings, and then you both be happy together."   
"We are together," sighed Legolas.   
"Then what is the problem my good elf?"   
"The problem Gimli is that Aragorn spends more time with Eowyn than with me. I am afraid I have become jealous."   
"Then Legolas," confirmed Gimli, "you need to tell Aragorn the problem, so that it can be resolved."   
"I will," nodded Legolas, "I will go now."   
With both Elven grace and speed, he swiftly went in search for Aragorn. 

-*-*-


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

  
"It is an honor to eat with the Lady of Rohan," Aragorn said as he slipped a strawberry between his lips.   
"And it's an honor to eat with a man who speaks of things other than war."   
Aragorn smiled at Eowyn.   
"Are you ticklish?" he asked.   
"Excuse me," said Eowyn her nose crinkling into a rather cute expression.   
"You said you enjoyed eating with a man who speaks of things other than war, so that is what I do. All I ask is to know if the Lady of Rohan is ticklish."   
"I do not know."   
Aragorn nodded and popped another strawberry into his mouth. Seconds later, he pounced on her. Running his hands up Eowyn's sides, he tickled her mercilessly.   
"Stop it," cried Eowyn between giggles.   
She pushed Aragorn off her and smiled at him.   
"I admit defeat," she said.   
"Brave words, from a lady exposed to such torture," teased Aragorn.   
He pressed a strawberry to her lips; she took it into her mouth kissing his fingertips lightly.   
"My Lady," sighed Aragorn, "what are your intentions?"   
Eowyn looked towards the grass smiling; her golden hair framed her face. She plucked a white flower from the ground and gave it to Aragorn.   
"Thank you," he said.   
Legolas slipped into the shadows, hurt flickered over his face at seeing Aragorn and Eowyn together. 

_How could he love me, when he has a beauty after him? Both Eowyn and Arwen. I am insignificant compared to them, he knows that and I am sure that is what he feels. The Lady of Rivendell and the Lady of Rohan, he will be admired for such conquest. Yet I admire him already for his skill and strength. He does not notice how could he when such urgent matters are to be attended to. How can I worry about emotions when there is a war at hand. I have to admit I am blinded by my emotions, by my love for him._

  
"I must go now Aragorn," smiled Eowyn.   
She leant forwards and kissed each of his cheeks in turn. Eowyn brushed her lips against his. Aragorn gasped in surprise and Eowyn took this advantage to deepen the kiss. He leant back slightly, moving away from her.   
"Good bye my Lady," he said.   
With a final kiss to the tip of Aragorn's nose, Eowyn stood and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder at Aragorn who now lay flat on the grass his eyes closed.   
Legolas watched Eowyn leave, his eyes were filled with tears, yet he would not let a single one fall. HE collapsed to the floor and sat there watching Aragorn until he finally left. 

-*-*-

  
Aragorn stepped into his chamber, half expecting, half hoping, Legolas to be there. Instead he saw an arrow embedded into the wall above his bed. Aragorn went over to the bed and ran his finger down the length of the arrow.   
"Legolas," he said.   
Seeing the piece of paper the arrow held to the wall, he took it in his hands.   
"I wonder what game this is," he murmured.   
Aragorn unfolded the paper and began to read the delicate elvish script.   
My dearest Aragorn,   
I have come to realize that our love is no longer as heated as it once was. We no longer desire the same things, you no longer desire me. Why should you? You have two beauties both after you heart. I will fight the Urak Hai and then I will leave for Mirkwood straight after. I will meet you after the war at the gates of Helms Deep. There I will say goodbye and it will allow me to look upon you one last time.   
My Love Always   
Legolas.   
Aragorn finished reading the page his eyes wide.   
"Legolas," he sobbed, rushing out of his chamber, in desperate need to find his Elven Prince. 

-*-*-


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

  
Aragorn rushed up the stairs to the walls of Helms Deep.   
"Legolas," he called.   
"Aragorn," came a voice, "Aragorn, what is the matter?"   
A female hand slid over his shoulder. Aragorn spun round.   
"Eowyn," he said with haste, "Legolas, have you seen him?"   
"Yes, he is up on the hill outside Helms Deep. Aragorn, I need to talk to you, I…"   
"I have to find him," interrupted Aragorn, running to the gates of Helms Deep.   
"Aragorn," Eowyn called after him, "You can't go out there!"   
Her efforts were wasted for Aragorn was already gone. 

-*-*-

  
Aragorn ran up to Legolas. He stopped a fair distance from the Elf and watched Legolas stand, facing away fro him.   
"Aragorn," said Legolas, "I know you are there."   
"I should have guessed," replied Aragorn.   
He closed in on Legolas and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. Legolas shrugged it off.   
"Aragorn, don't."   
"I am sorry Legolas, but you know my heart belongs to you."   
"And mine belongs to you," Legolas whispered, "Yet they are not bound."   
"They are bound," cried Aragorn, "They have bound since we first made love."   
"That is but a binding of elves, a man seems to have many partners. However he does not know who to love."   
"My dear Legolas, I don't know what you mean."   
"You may think you love me Aragorn, yet we both know your heart belongs to Arwen and…"   
"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted.   
Placing a finger to his lips the Elf continued.   
"Listen to me. Her heart belongs to you. Eowyn is a substitute for Arwen. I mean nothing; if I did you would be with me most moments and not with Eowyn."   
"Legolas, I love you and I am sure you love me too."   
"I do love you Aragorn, as much as I love the trees in Mirkwood, the ones I shall return to in a few days."   
"Mirkwood will be gone. If you leave us, we will loose hope. We need you Legolas," protested Aragorn.   
"Exactly, we. My bow, the fellowship or what's left of it, needs my bow."   
"I need you."   
"No, you don't. Tell me one way you need me. Not for the hope of Middle Earth, the destruction of the One Ring, but for personal reasons."   
"I need you, because I Aragorn son of Arathorn love you, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood."   
"No, you don't listen, you don't love me. You love Arwen Evenstar, just admit it Aragorn."   
Aragorn grabbed the Elf's shoulders and crushed his lips to those of Legolas, pushing all thoughts from the Elf's mind. Aragorn deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Legolas's warm mouth as he felt the Elf respond. Legolas pulled Aragorn closer so that every inch of their body was in contact. Aragorn smiled against Legolas and pulled back.   
"I love you," he said.   
"Really?"   
Aragorn nodded and lazily drew small circles of the Elf's back.   
"Then you are to tell Eowyn, for she has feelings for you, they run deep in her blood."   
"I will," assured Aragorn drawing Legolas in for another kiss.   
Legolas placed his hands on the mans chest.   
"No," he said, "Not until she knows."   
The Elf kissed Aragorn's forehead and then moved down, his lips hovered above Aragorn's.   
"I love you," he said and kissed Aragorn's nose.   
"Tease," whispered Aragorn.   
"The best," Legolas said walking away. 

-*-*-


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Aragorn lie on his bed deep in thought.

_What am I going to do? Legolas was my first lover and I am still in love with him. Yet I cannot admit this to Eowyn, not even to save a relationship I cherish so dearly. I am a weak man; I can't even speak words without concern for I fear the damage they may do._

  
Aragorn was still thinking when Legolas entered his chamber. Taking this advantage the Elf crept silently up to his bed and straddled Aragorn bringing the man back to reality.   
"Ah, my good Legolas," breathed Aragorn.   
A hint of a smile played across the blond elf's lips. Legolas leant forwards and placed a kiss on Aragorn's lips. Before the man could react Legolas sat back up. He rocked his hips slowly feeling the man beneath him, and watched Aragorn close his eyes and moan happily. Again, Legolas smiled knowing the power he had over Aragorn.   
"Your face shows mischief my dear Legolas, where do your plans of this encounter lead?"   
"I have no plans," replied the Elf simply.   
Aragorn grinned and pulled Legolas towards him, Aragorn kissed the Elf deeply. Legolas stretched out on Aragorn so every inch them was in contact. His nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings on Aragorn's top and soon his chest was exposed allowing Legolas to run his hands over the mans skin. Aragorn reached up for Legolas's tunic but his hands were stopped.   
"Have you spoken to Eowyn?" asked Legolas.   
Aragorn took a deep breath and looked away from the Elf.   
"Legolas, I…" he began.   
"Aragorn," interrupted Legolas, "It is a simple enough question. Have you or have you not spoke to the Lady Eowyn?"   
Aragorn shook his head, as Legolas climbed off him.   
"Why not?"   
"I can't," reasoned Aragorn sitting up, "It will hurt her so much. I cannot place this upon her."   
"But you can lie to me. You can say you love me and will do anything for me yet…"   
"Legolas, I'm sorry," said Aragorn.   
"If you truly love me you will tell her," Legolas said his face blank, "For if she is not told by the time this war begins, I will leave straight after," A tear slipped from his eye, "I will not say goodbye," he finished.   
"Legolas, I…" began the man.   
"I have nothing to say to you until she knows," replied the Elf, with that Legolas left.   
"Legolas," cried Aragorn, "Legolas wait."   
_What have I done?_

-*-*-

  
"Eowyn," called Aragorn, as he noticed the Lady hurry down the steps of Helms Deep. Eowyn stopped at the sound of his voice.   
"Aragorn," she cries throwing herself into his arms, "Aragorn, it is terrible. People are saying this will be our last day that we will all die."   
"Lady," said Aragorn holding her away form him, "I thought you were not afraid of death."   
"I am not afraid of death, what I fear is the thought of losing you."   
"Eowyn, I…"   
"Sssshhhh," she hushed him with a finger to his lips.   
Eowyn slid her fingers through Aragorn's hair. She leant forwards and brushed her lips against his.   
Legolas stepped into the room unnoticed by either Aragorn or Eowyn. He saw Eowyn kiss Aragorn and a tear slid down his face. 

_He has failed me. It is true then, Aragorn is full of lies and deceit, not a true word comes from his tongue. He does not love me._

  
Legolas turned to leave when he heard Aragorn step away.   
"No, Eowyn," he said placing his hands on her shoulder.   
"But I thought you felt for me, as I do for you."   
"I care for you very much Lady Eowyn, yet my heart belongs to another."   
Eowyn stroked her finger over the pendant around Aragorn's neck.   
"The Lady of Rivendell, the one who gave you this?"   
"No my Lady, another."   
Legolas chose this moment to step forwards and slip his hand into Aragorn's.   
"Legolas," breathed Aragorn, "My Elven Prince."   
Eowyn bowed her head.   
"Lady?" questioned Legolas.   
"I'm fine; my grief will leave me soon. I am happy for you both. You may depart."   
"As you wish," said Legolas.   
Turning away he waited for Aragorn, the man looked at Lady Eowyn and then to the Elf he smiled and together they left hand in hand.   
Eowyn simply watched. 

FINI


End file.
